monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Illéa Nemaeus
Illéa "Lea" Nemaeus is the daughter of the Nemean Lion from Greek Mythology. Personality Lea is an intelligent and very eloquent ghoul who likes to speak very verbosely. She thinks that if she sets a good example for the students in Monster High that they may also gain an appreciation of how wonderful words are. She is selfless and brave though she can get hot tempered at times and at times may do actions which she may say are justifiable by her intentions but are still considered very stupid. Illéa is also aggressive at times when she gets frustrated which brings out her bad side. She likes to help others which is why she is in the Boo-dent Council where she often plans programs and finds way to help. She likes to find ways for the school to be a better place and for the students to be more enthusiastic about their studies and going to school. Appearance Illéa is a very pretty ghoul with sun kissed skin. She like any other greek women have very large and warm brown eyes though you can still identify the aggression in them. She has a smooth and straight nose (which is considered to be the typical perfect nose as depicted by Michael Angelo) and full pink lips. She possesses an uncommon characteristic of having dark red and maroon hair though there are some golden parts in it. She is tall and does radiate a sense of pride to other people that may either intimidate or inspire them. Illéa can change from human to lion and vice versa and prefers to stay in her human form. Original Monster The Nemean Lion The Nemean lion (Greek: Λέων τῆς Νεμέας (Léōn tēs Neméas); Latin: Leo Nemaeus) was a vicious monster in Greek mythology that lived at Nemea. It was eventually killed by Heracles. It could not be killed with mortals' weapons because its golden fur was impervious to attack. Its claws were sharper than mortals' swords and could cut through any armor. Nowadays lions are not part of the Greek fauna (or the fauna of Europe). However according to Herodotus, lion populations were extant in Ancient Greece, until around 100 BC when they were extinct. The lion is usually considered to have been the offspring of Typhon (or Orthrus)and Echidna; it is also said to have fallen from the moon as the offspring of Zeus and Selene, or alternatively born of the Chimera. The Nemean lion was sent to Nemea in the Peloponnesus to terrorize the city. The Nemean Lion : The First Labor of Hercules The first of Heracles' twelve labors, set by King Eurystheus (his cousin) was to slay the Nemean lion. According to one version of the myth, the Nemean lion took women as hostages to its lair in a cave near Nemea, luring warriors from nearby towns to save the damsel in distress. After entering the cave, the warrior would see the woman (usually feigning injury) and rush to her side. Once he was close, the woman would turn into a lion and kill the warrior, devouring his remains and giving the bones to Hades. Heracles wandered the area until he came to the town of Cleonae. There he met a boy who said that if Heracles slew the Nemean lion and returned alive within 30 days, the town would sacrifice a lion to Zeus; but if he did not return within 30 days or he died, the boy would sacrifice himself to Zeus. Another version claims that he met Molorchos, a shepherd who had lost his son to the lion, saying that if he came back within 30 days, a ram would be sacrificed to Zeus. If he did not return within 30 days, it would be sacrificed to the dead Heracles as a mourning offering. While searching for the lion, Heracles fetched some arrows to use against it, not knowing that its golden fur was impenetrable; when he found and shot the lion and firing at it with his bow, he discovered the fur's protective property when the arrow bounced harmlessly off the creature's thigh. After some time, Heracles made the lion return to his cave. The cave had two entrances, one of which Heracles blocked; he then entered the other. In those dark and close quarters, Heracles stunned the beast with his club and, using his immense strength, strangled it to death. During the fight the lion bit off one of his fingers. Others say that he shot arrows at it, eventually shooting it in the unarmored mouth. After slaying the lion, he tried to skin it with a knife from his belt, but failed. He then tried sharpening the knife with a stone and even tried with the stone itself. Finally, Athena, noticing the hero's plight, told Heracles to use one of the lion's own claws to skin the pelt. When he returned on the thirtieth day carrying the carcass of the lion on his shoulders, King Eurystheus was amazed and terrified. Eurystheus forbade him ever again to enter the city; in future he was to display the fruits of his labours outside the city gates. Eurystheus warned him that the tasks set for him would become increasingly difficult. He then sent Heracles off to complete his next quest, which was to destroy the Lernaean hydra. The Nemean lion's coat was impervious to the elements and all but the most powerful weapons. Others say that Heracles' armor was, in fact, the hide of the lion of Cithaeron. Relationships Family Illéa is a very family oriented person and does miss her father since his death. She understands that her father was misunderstood and that his death was unfair. The Nemean Lion abducted those women to save them from abusive relationships and that the heroes that tried "rescuing" their women were nothing but good for nothing abusive fools who just wanted to hurt their ladies. On the contrary, The Nemean Lion was a very kind-hearted creature who understood that there was evil in the world he could lessen. The bones of the heroes were sacrifices for the well being of the women he abducted as Hades and Persephone would protect them and their kin. Lea's parents were never married and Lea herself was never planned. Lea's mother was one of the women her father had abducted due to her companion being physically abusive to her. Aella, Illéa's mother, was first terrified of the Nemean Lion in his animal form but as he turned into his human form and talked to her about how he's gonna help her, Aella was grateful for his help and stayed with him for quite a while. Within that time, the two fell in love and you know how the story goes ala Beauty and the Beast. After Lionel Nemeaus had died due to Heracles killing him, Aella had then traveled away unknown to her that she was with child whose father was indeed Lionel Nemeaus. Illéa was then born to her and now she and her mother reside in Epirus, Greece though Illéa had been sent to Monster High for a good education. Friends TBA, Friend Request can be accepted Romance Due to Illéa being a very attractive ghoul, she has had dated before though none of them really lasted very long due to her being very intimidating. Currently she isn't very interested in finding romance knowing that it will always have it's consequences. Of course she has met someone whom she really likes by the name of Michigan Fox. She likes his laid back nature and his strong sense of family even though he has a disability. She's not very sure if he knows she likes him but she's not losing hope any time soon. Illéa is a hopeless romantic who really hopes for True Love but she isn't rushing things. Pets Illéa keeps two pets, a peacock named Jason, who was a gift from Hera. He was named after her hero and is extremely fond of protecting Illéa from people who are new to him. Her second pet is a Himalayan Cat named Odysseus and true to his name, he always keeps this resentful look on his face. Outfits Basic Lea is very fond of modern fashion and likes to dress very comfortably. She often wears a lime green overcoat with a very high collar with a purple dress under it complete with golden flats. Her hair is tied into a very high side pony tail and is kept it's natural color. Her make up is kept very minimal with only a very light purple eye shadow and berry colored lips. She also wears her faux lion tail earring with the outfit. Dead Tired Lea wears a Lime Green Cropped sleeveless hoodie with purple board shorts. Lea also adds lime green striped socks that reach up to her knees and wears her fuzzy lion slippers. Lea's hair is curled and tied into two pigtails. New Scaremester Illéa wears a lace sweater under a turquoise and blue top with skirt. She wears leather pants and a green shawl with the pants and adds golden heels. Gallery 1000px-Illéa.jpg|Illea's Basic Outfit Illea New Scaremester Sketch.png|Illéa's New Scaremester sketch that will be digitalized hopefully soon Trivia *Illéa is very much like her father who was very endearing and selfless, willing to get a horrible reputation to save others. *Illéa is currently taking singing lessons from Gabriel Fantome due to her being curious about singing and all that jazz. *She prefers to be called by her last name rather than her first or sometimes just as "Lea". *Only people who are very close to Illéa can call her by her first name and get away with it alive. *Her patron god, Hera takes care of her and her mother due to her being the goddess of family and because of their shared spite against Heracles, the hero. *Illéa's name is a combination of parts of her mother and father's names. "Il" is from the "el" in "Aella" and "Lea" is the feminized version of the "Lio" of "Lionel". *Illéa is someone who gets very cold easily so that is why she usually wears something with long sleeves. *Her name was derived from The Selection Series where the setting of the series is set in the fictional country, Illéa. Category:Nemean Lion Category:Boo-dent Council Member Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek